Renée's Nature Reserve
Renee's Nature Reserve is an island in MySims Safari. It is one of the two islands that reappeared from MySims Kingdom. Though it reappears, it's overall appearance is very different. Appearance & Features The is split in half by a beach. The beach is a building on stilts, with the port only allowing you to go in to that building. There are also three boardwalks coming out of the building. Two going to the two halves of the island, the third goes to a circular podium in the centre of the beach. This is the only island including tide, and when the tide is in, little of the beach can be seen. When the tide is in, you can see the shadows of horse mackerels and turkey zebrafish circling the water below. The chances of seeing a shark at high tide are slim, but at certain times, a fin can be seen out of the water. However at low tide, the most you can see is a scuttling hermit crab. At the other end of the beach there are some rocks, which stops you from accessing the further beach, which can only be entered by zipwire. At low tide you can see water from the higher hills trickling into the saturated sands of the beach. On land there are pink blossom trees with the most ripest cherries you have ever seen. The grass a perfectly toned lime green, makes the trees stand out more, while at high tide, water hits the rocks with such power that they tremble and the waves tower over and soak the trees with salty liquid. Furthermore, the ground by the sides of the rocks have no grass due to their further saturated state. Their is a grass ramp next to these cherry trees, leading up to a french-style cottage, with creeping apricot plants twisting their way up to the gutters and grass grows in the gaps of the shingle roofing. A cottage door leads in to a fully refurbished, modern visitor centre, quite the opposite to the exterior which made the building look ancient. From this place, another door can be seen. This building however is on the cliffside and this door leads straight to a suspension bridge leading to the other side of the island. Once on the other side of the island, you can see palm trees with green coconuts, and monkeys sitting in the trees. A picnic blanket laid on the floor with pigs curious to see what was inside of the mysterious box, that we would call a picnic basket. A friendly octupus' tentacles seemed to enjoy playing with the tea cups and platters of spinach. Though very clean, cockroaches could be seen on the stalks of dandelions and a wooden path led to yet another building. This one, was decorated with the most vibrant colours, with reds, blues and whites, yellows, violets and greens. The windows had palm tree shutters and they were tinted green. The roof was thatched and looking closely the bricks were actually just painted cobblestone. Rose flowers decorated the outside and the small lawn area the owner posessed was littered with wild flowers. An alpine rockery seemed to take up an old, disused wall beside the house and bees buzzed around. On the other side of this house was a zip wire which led to the beach below her house, where there was a cavern, labelled 'If you inter and hurt them than you wil pay'. Though analyzing it, it had a few spelling mistakes, it really is saying 'If you enter and hurt them, then you will pay for it'. Inside is a rather large waspes nest. Citizens *Renee Soundtrack Category:Areas Category:Areas in MySims Safari Category:Tasman's Stuff